SEEDS OF THE FUTURE
by Johnny Phantom
Summary: When Ares concocts a plan to restore the Olympian Order with himself as King, Aphrodite summons champions from other times and places, to help her resurrect the one force in the world who can stand up to Ares... Xena: Warrior Princess! In Progress...


Seeds Of The Future

By Johnny Phantom

_Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda... Xena ain't mine, neither are the Teen Titans, or Beetlejuice, or anything created by Disney. But they're popping up anyway, so DEAL with it. :P And everything that happens in this tale is purely fictional, so don't have a cow if you don't like the story. If you DO like the story, PLEASE feel free to leave feedback! Negative feedback shall be roasted on a spit along with the poster, and fed to the cyclops'._

Chapter One

The blackness of space was a familiar sight. Johnny Angel flew free through the stars, but he felt more trapped than free.

It gave him time to think, as he flew. And he'd spent the last ten years thinking, too. He knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable. Sooner or later, he knew that he had to make friends with people in the solid, corporeal world again. He just wasn't sure where to even begin.

It terrified him, even more than the powers that he possessed did. The idea of leaving the only home he'd known for the last ten years, for an unknown call.

For that is what drew him forward onward through the myriad constellations in space. He had detected a magic beacon, and the style of the magic was a blast from the past for him.

The magic of Azarath.

Johnny Angel responded to the call.

At first, he dismissed it as perhaps his memory playing tricks on him. But the more he ignored the call of the beacon, the more it bugged him. For as much as he denied it's existence, it's existence was yet still there. 

Finally, he realized he really had no other choice. He had to investigate. Aside from one other being, he was the only, logical choice to answer the beacon. Azarath and all it's inhabitants were destroyed. Save for him, and perhaps another.

So he'd set course for the source of the beacon. And as he flew soundlessly, wordlessly... his mind drifted as it often did. Cataloguing various stellar phenomena as he passed, but not daring to stop to check into them as he drew closer to the source of the call.

As the call got closer, he vaguely became aware of his surroundings. This wasn't anywhere near the trans-dimensional coordinates for Azarath's ruins... this was Sol system. The call... was coming from Earth. Now he was intrigued.

He stopped, and glided to the moon to think. It was crazy. He'd been here a thousand times, but every other time, he'd always moved on again. But something felt different, this time.

"Maybe it's a sign," he said to himself as he watched stellar winds blow dust on the Moon's surface. "Maybe there's a reason I've been called back here. I just wish I knew if I could somehow make a positive difference down there. Is that so bad?"

He telekinetically scooped up some moon dust, and watched it blow towards Earth's gravity well.

_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think that my journey's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
The guy who's seen everything?_

Look at these stars, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one heaven hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
Sure, he's seen everything

I've seen quasars and quanta a-plenty  
I've seen who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want black holes? I've seen twenty.  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet.

He glanced down at his own feet ruefully. He hadn't actually WALKED anywhere, in a long time.

_Floating around, you don't get so far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street.  
Out where they walk  
Out where they run  
Out where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world_

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these heavens?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

He got up, and stared at the planet below him, wistfully.

_Betcha down there I wouldn't scare,  
And I wouldn't always be alone then.  
Never again,I'm now my own man...  
Ready to stand!_

Getting up, he knew what he had to do. He flew off the Moon, telekinetically grabbing some moon rocks to fly along with him as he headed for Earth.

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn_

Johnny smiled as he watched the meteorites catch fire in Earth's atmosphere and burn. He could only imagine Earth astronomers going MAD to explain the sudden shower.

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to reach out and be a part of....  
That's it for me, the place to be...  
Part of that world."_

He paused, recognizing the source of the beacon that had been driving him onward. San Francisco. And a building, on an island in the bay.... shaped like a gigantic T.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Disney, for creating the perfect song to fit the mood of a fan-made character. With a little tweaking from yours' truly, of course.**_


End file.
